


Negative Afterimage

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Gen, M/M, arty musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An afterimage is a non-specific term that refers to an image continuing to appear in one's vision after the exposure to the original image has ceased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negative Afterimage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [watsons_woes](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) July Writing Prompt #8: [The Ballad of Reading Gaol.](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1314328.html) Summary and title from [Wikipedia.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Afterimage)

John remembers that the sky was blue. He left to help Mrs Hudson and the sky was sunshine blue. When he returned it was grey. Like it knew. That dark silhouette against clouds, burning into John's retinas; Sherlock cutting himself out of the world. Falling from the grey sky, his shadows dragging him down.

When the bicycle struck John and his eyes shut, only a moment - _he wants me to keep my eyes fixed on him_ \- the residual black-on-grey image reversed; white on sable. A simple trick of the eye, showing John his friend's form surrounded by darkness, glowing.

-.-.-  
(that's it)


End file.
